


Tumblr 101

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day December '11 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shows Steve Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Tony/Steve Tony shows Steve Tumblr"

“But why is the 'e' missing?” Steve asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Tony thought it was an absolutely adorable look on him.

Tony shrugged. “It's supposed to be edgy or something.”

“And what does 'edgy' mean?”

“Maybe I should show you Urban Dictionary instead of Tumblr,” he mused, shaking his head and chuckling. Steve opened his mouth, probably to ask what Urban Dictionary was, but Tony cut him off. “Just forget all that right now. I wanted to show you the Avengers tag.”

Steve leaned back, cocking his head to look at Tony through narrowed eyes. “When have the Avengers ever played tag? And how can it be played through this... internet thing? Is this a joke?”

“Not a joke, Cap,” Tony reassured, smiling. “And it's not about playing tag, it's about... categorizing and searching. And not being an annoying douche, but we won't get into that.” Steve still didn't look like he understood but he nodded anyway.

“And on to the Avengers tag,” Tony said, mostly to himself. A few clicks of the mouse- who had given Steve a desktop, anyway?- and he was there. He scrolled down absently for a few minutes, letting Steve take in the pictures and drawings and text posts, while he tried to think of an excuse to give Pepper for missing the meeting he was supposed to be at.

“Tony, what is that?” Steve asked slowly. Tony glanced at Steve, noticing the deep frown, then looked back at the computer.

The top post on the screen was a drawing of the two of them in a rather compromising position, limbs twisted around each other and not an article of clothing in sight. He didn't know whether to be amused or surprised or embarrassed or angry or disgusted. Well, not disgusted. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it before, though he wasn't sure what Steve would think about it.

He settled for flippant and amused, plastering a wide smile on his face. “Welcome to Tumblr!”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
